A sled test may be performed prior to a real vehicle crash test for improving crash performance of vehicles, and optimization and dummy behavior characteristics of restraint devices (e.g., a seat belt, a seat, an airbag, etc.) may be analyzed using such a sled test. The sled test is performed after a buck is installed in sled equipment. The buck is a structure having only an occupant compartment remaining as other parts are removed from a body in white (BIW). In particular, various components fitting a corresponding vehicle are installed in the buck to replicate a real vehicle environment.
To perform a sled test, a BIW for producing a buck is required, but an advanced engineered vehicle does not have a BIW yet, and thus, there is no buck. Thus, in many cases, a sled test is not capable of being performed and an advanced engineered vehicle may rely on an interpretation or a sled test is omitted in an advanced engineering stage. Additionally, even in case of a vehicle with a frame, a degree of replication of various parts installed in the buck is insufficient and thus optimization of restraint devices and passenger behavior characteristics based on a sled test are not effectively analyzed.